The Diary of Medusa Gorgon
by Warped Mentality
Summary: She's evil, manipulative, and abusive. Everyone knows that about Medusa. What they don't know is that she wasn't always that way. Take a peek at Medusa as a child and see why she became that way.
1. Saturday, December 24

December 24

Dear Diary,

Hi, my name is Medusa Gorgon! I'm six years old right now, and today it's Christmas!

I sure do like Christmas, even though Mother doesn't like to celebrate it. She says that it's pointless for witches to celebrate such happy days. That also reminds me, I'm a witch!

I have two sisters too. There's my big sister Arachne and my little sister Crobina. I don't like Arachne though. She's so mean to us (Crobina and myself) and says things like we'll never be good witches. What does she know? I'll be just as good of a witch as anyone!

Anyway, (I've really gotta stop veering off the subject) today there was so much snow! It wasn't icy like usual. It was puffy and wet. I threw a snowball at Arachne, and boy, was she angry! She threw one back at me, and soon we were having an all out snowball fight! Even Crobina threw some snowballs, and she's really shy!

Crobina is really scared of something, I just don't know what. It may be Arachne. She's really strict. Or maybe it's Mother. Mother follows the Witch Guidelines like crazy! I sure hope Crobina isn't scared of me. I try to act nice to her and other witches, but Mother always scolds me for doing so. She says it's bad to get into the habit of being nice because if I do, people will step on me and treat me badly.

Jeez, I just don't know how to stay on topic! I guess Mrs. Loup will have to teach me that. I'd tell you about Mrs. Loup, but I don't want to distract myself!

It was sort of strange for Mother to suddenly decide to celebrate Christmas. After all, every witch knows that there's no such thing as Jesus. Mabaa-sama herself said so! I guess it was just something witches decided to start up and keep going. I heard one witch, Ms. Forntida Bov even wrote the human Bible.

Fake birthing aside, I got some really nice presents from Mother! I got a really nice black hoodie, some strawberry pocky, and you! You're really nice to me. I hope we'll be friends for a long time!

Aw shoot. That crabby Arachne is badgering me to get to bed. I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow!

Love,

Medusa

P.S.: Can I call you Victor? You have an arrow across the front of you, and I thought about vectors. This reminds me, I really like snakes! Is that odd? Arachne says it isn't…but I'm just not sure…


	2. Sunday, December 25

December 25

Dear Victor,

Today was a really fun day! Mother took all of us out shopping! She said that we needed to get new clothes, and so we went to this big place called a 'mall'!

It was HUGE! There were people everywhere, and they all looked so cool! I also saw this adorable little baby! He was so cute! But when I went over to say hi, Arachne hit me hard in the arm and said that I was a big wimp when I cried. I hate her! She's so mean to me and Crobina!

Oh, speaking of Crobina, she also got this cute birdie! Mother told us that it was plastic (whatever that is) and told us we could play with it. Arachne didn't want it, 'cause she's a big, stinky bore. I was going to keep it, but Crobina really likes birds, so I gave it to her. She was so happy with it. She's even calling him Tweety. I like it, but Mother said we should name it something better. We don't care. I love Tweety!

Anyway, we went to all of these big stores that had so many clothes. There were so many to choose from! I bet there was enough to fill our whole house! Arachne got some skirts that looked like they were made from spider webs. It looked just like her eyes! Crobina got some T-shirts with pictures of birds on them. I really wanted to get this stuffed snake, but Mother said that we were only there to shop for clothes. She also told me that since I got that hoodie for Christmas, I wouldn't be getting anything. Boy, when I heard that, I went all out and started to cry! But Mother told me to be quiet.

I wish that Mother and Arachne weren't so mean to me.

Mother also stopped by the Young Witches Academy to talk with Mrs. Loup about something. She sounded really angry. Mrs. Loup was saying something about how I was 'underdeveloped in my magic' and 'doing the best'. That only seemed to make Mother angrier. She got really fussy, and shouted some words I've never heard before. She called Mrs. Loup some words like 'imcompentent' and 'simpley-ton'. Was Mother calling Mrs. Loup fat? I don't know. Mrs. Loup also said I was a 'bright ray of sunshine' and 'a nice change of pace for the class'. Then Mother burst out of Mrs. Loup's room all angry like and told us to follow her.

When we got home, she sent Arachne and Crobina to their rooms. Then she glared at me in a scary way and said that I'd been bad and had to clean the kitchen. I was so mad! But Mother didn't even give me a chance to say anything before she shoved a mop and bucket at me. And to top it all off, she told me I wouldn't get any dinner!

Golly, I'm hungry right now. I hope Arachne's nice enough to get me an apple or something from the kitchen.

Love,

Medusa


End file.
